


again i go unnoticed

by be_the_one



Series: c'était toi (you were the one) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bellarke is my OTP, F/M, at least its one of them, bellarke all the way, bite me, for once, it's not angsty, no one dies in this story thank god, tiny bellamy being a dick, tiny clarke being clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_the_one/pseuds/be_the_one
Summary: When Bellamy first meets Clarke, it isn’t when the dropship crash-lands on earth.No, it’s years before that.Way back on the Ark, when he was a thirteen-year old going through his being-an-immature-dick-to-everyone-except-Octavia phase and she was a blonde spitfire in the body of a tiny ten-year old girl.Of course, he’s pretty sure she doesn’t remember it.





	again i go unnoticed

When Bellamy first meets Clarke, it isn’t when the dropship crash-lands on earth.

No, it’s years before that.

Way back on the Ark, when he was a thirteen-year old going through his _being-an-immature-dick-to-everyone-except_ \- _Octavia_ phase and she was a blonde spitfire in the body of a tiny ten-year old girl.

Of course, he’s pretty sure she doesn’t remember it.  


 

* * *

 

 

He’s sitting alone in one of the large metal pipes that run alongside every wall in the Ark. It’s quiet and peaceful - that’s why he comes back so often.

However, not five minutes after entering through the widened gap from the pipe inside one of the utility rooms, another figure crawls in through the same way.

Bellamy doesn’t notice her at first. He’s too tired; too lost in his own thoughts, to feel the addition of a second presence.

“Who are you?” His head snaps up, brown eyes meeting clear blue. The girl standing not two meters away from him seems familiar, but he can’t quite place a finger on how he knows her. It immediately puts him on the offense.

“Who the hell are you?” He snarls in response. Bellamy feels a smug sense of satisfaction when her impossibly blue eyes widen, and she flinches away from him. However, the feeling disappears just as soon as it arrives - replaced with slight regret. The girl can’t possibly be more than a year older than Octavia, and snarling at her is the equivalent to attacking his sister - _not_ that he’ll ever know.

Bellamy tries again. “How did you find this place?” He asks, gentler.

He looks her up and down. Her clothes seem to be relatively new - with the exception of a tiny tear along the hem of her shirt. She doesn’t look starved, or desperate, or used to being invisible - the way that Factory station kids usually are.

“My friend and I like to play hide and seek.” She tilts her chin up in confidence - almost haughtily, but not quite yet. Then it hits him. _She’s Clarke Griffin._ He remembers seeing her beside her parents during televised announcements from the council. _The Ark’s Princess._

“Is that what you’re doing now? Playing hide and seek?”

“No.” She eyes him warily, and then sinks down next to him, despite him never actually telling her to _go ahead and come closer, why don’t you, because I’m clearly not stowed away in a utility pipe because I want to be alone._ Of course, now that he knows who she is, he knows that she’s probably used to doing whatever she wants. “...Are you playing hide and seek?”

“Of course not.” He scoffs. “Hide and seek is for babies.”

He glances at her, trying to gauge if she’s offended, but Clarke barely blinks.

“Why are you here then?” She prods, in a way only an innocent child would.

Bellamy sighs. His sole reason for having a secret hangout was to avoid talking to people - but now, he’s here - doing exactly that. Though, he isn’t sure if she’s even considered as a full person, since she’s so _small._

He purses his lips. “I’m hiding.”

Clarke sits up straight, and swivels her head to look at him - her long ponytail just an inch away from smacking him in the face. “From who? Are you-” She hushes dramatically, “-are you wanted?”

He rolls his eyes, and suppresses another snort. “No.”

“Well, okay then.” She relaxes almost immediately, and leans back against the aluminum walls, a little closer to him than she was before. “What’s your name?”

He doesn’t respond.

“I’m Clarke.” She offers.

“I know.” He looks at her. “The Princess.”

She frowns at him, a tiny indent appearing between her brows. “No, I’m Clarke.”

“You’re a princess. It’s ‘Princess.’”

Her eyes flash, and she shoots him a glare loaded with an impressive amount of venom - for a ten-year-old.

“It’s not.” She insists, glaring at him. “My name is Clarke. Say it with me now - _Clarke. “_

A startled laugh bursts out of him, and Bellamy stares at her in half-amusement and half-awe. He’s sure he's never had her sass when he was her age.

_Octavia would like her._

“I think I’ll stick to ‘princess,’ Princess.”

Clarke narrows her eyes at him, and she looks like she’s about to retort, when-

“-Clarke?”

A boy’s voice travels from the entrance.

She spins around immediately. “Wells?”

 _Wells Jaha. The Chancellor’s son. Resident Prince of the Ark. Of course._ Bellamy can’t help but resent them for what they have that he and Octavia don’t.

“Clarke - oh.” Wells pops his head through the opening, and then falters at the sight of Bellamy. “Who are you?”

“He’s my friend,” Clarke replies cheerfully.

Bellamy frowns at her. “We’re not friends.” Although, due to his twisted sense of humor, he wishes he could take it back when he notices the unmistakable relief in the younger boy’s face. _He has a crush on her,_ he notes, with no small amount of glee. _But she doesn’t like him back. It’s unrequited -_ he almost crows in amusement. _Only would the Princess turn down the Prince._

“Well, your mom’s looking for you, Clarke.” Wells scratches the back of his neck nervously, never looking away from Bellamy. “Let’s go find her.”

“Okay.” Clarke jumps up from where she sits, and begins to walk towards Wells. She’s insanely short, so she only has to duck her head down slightly to avoid hitting the ceiling.

When she reaches the holes, she glances back at Bellamy, still in the same position as before - and waves at him just once, before disappearing.

 

* * *

 

They never talk again after that. Bellamy assumes Clarke’s found a new hiding spot for hide-and-seek, because she never comes back. _Not_ that he cares. He just never sees her there when he is. He ends up spending more time in the pipe than anywhere else. And again, it’s _not_ because he’s hoping to see her.

Although, they do cross paths briefly, always in passing - once every week or so, and then more often when he begins his training to become a guard.

She starts off by giving him tiny waves whenever they pass each other in the halls, which he responds with a tiny barely-there smile, and a crinkling of the eyes. He knows she sees his almost-smile, because her eyes brighten whenever he does it - his own acknowledgment of her. But after a while, the waves grow fewer, and the smiles grow smaller - and soon enough, she barely gives him a second glance. It takes almost two years for the change to happen, but it does, and Bellamy’s certain that she no longer remembers him at all.

Still, he remembers her. It’s not on purpose, but he can’t help it. Same as how he can’t help but search his entire surrounding area every time he _thinks_ he catches a glimpse of blonde hair, hoping to see his _princess._

And, _yes,_ he’s aware of how creepy it happens to be when he’s seventeen - and still low-key stalking a girl three years younger than him, that he’s spoken to once when he was barely a teen himself. but he can’t fight the pull he feels towards her. So, he’s content to watch her from afar.

 

* * *

 

A week after what he thinks is Clarke’s fifteenth birthday, Bellamy doesn’t see her for at least two months.

He’s thoroughly wrecked after Octavia’s imprisonment, and the shifts he takes as a janitor all happen to be in the middle of the night - when most of the entire Ark is sleeping. He doesn’t get to see the Princess - to even catch a glimpse of her at all, because if he’s not working, he’s sleeping away the pain; sleeping away the ache the absence of his sister leaves.

Finally, he’s able to cinch the reasonable hours during the rescheduling of the shifts that happen once every two months - and the next time he sees her, his mouth drops open in shock.

It takes him a while to focus on anything else - because, during the time of only _two months,_ his Princess looks almost like an adult. She’s a lot taller - though somewhat short compared to him. _She has a defined waist, hips, and her breasts are practically fully grown. She’s freaking gorgeous - not that she wasn’t before, but -_ She’s a far cry from the Princess she was when he last saw her.

No.

She was a queen.

But he’s never going to give up his nickname for her - even if he only uses it inside his thoughts.

Still, Bellamy can’t bring himself to approach her. He doesn’t know what he’s so afraid of - his aim isn’t even to date. He’s perfectly content being with her friend. And it takes him a long time to admit it, but the five-minute-long conversation between the two of them when they were kids is still one of the best he’s ever had.

 

* * *

 

 

But fate - or heaven - or whatever - gives him a chance, when one day, he makes his way to the same metal pipe in the utility room and he finds Clarke already there.

She’s sitting in the same spot he always is, with her legs pressed into her chest, and her head between her knees.

Her shoulders are shaking slightly, and at first - Bellamy thinks she’s laughing, or something - but then he hears a sniffle, and a sob, and a gasp for air. _She’s crying._

He doesn’t know what to do - so he just stands there, as he listens to her cry.

When Clarke finally raises her head, it isn’t to look at him, but to wipe away the tears that stain her cheeks. But when she tilts her face to the side, he inhales sharply. Because - _fuck, she’s gorgeous, even when she’s crying her eyes out. And yes, he swears, because he’s grown and he can do whatever he damn well pleases. Except, of course, talk to his Princess._

Clarke hears the hitch in his breathing, and jerks her head sharply towards the entrance of the pipe - where he stands in plain view. It’s only due to his reflexes leftover from his time as a cadet, that he’s able to duck away without her seeing him.

He hides behind a shelf stocked with bleach, just to be safe, but she doesn’t emerge from the pipe. Bellamy breathes heavily, and closes his eyes, trying to think back to every time he’s ever seen Clarke - if he’s ever witnessed something to do with why she’s crying inside a metal pipe she’s never been to in years. He racks his brain, but comes up empty. After half an hour, when Clarke still doesn’t exit the pipe, he gives up thinking, and exits the utility room - with her sobs playing on a loop in his mind.

The next day, Bellamy doesn’t see her anywhere.

Or the day after that.

And the day after.

He tries - he really does. He goes back to the pipe twice a day, and roams Alpha station during his shift hours pretending to be cleaning - _when_ _really, all he’s doing is looking for his Princess._ He hangs out around the med bay where he knows she’s completing her apprenticeship, and sees her mother enter and exit numerous times- but never Clarke.

A week later, Bellamy catches wind of the news that Alpha station’s very own _Jake Griffin_ had been floated, and his daughter - Clarke Griffin - apparently arrested and placed in solitary confinement.

He doesn’t know what to think.

 

* * *

 

He tries not to think about her.

He tries not to think about Octavia.

He tries - he really does. He works extra hours; he spends his leftover money on booze; he does everything he can in an attempt of distracting himself.

It’s just too bad that it never works.

 

* * *

 

And then almost a year later - Shumway approaches him.

_The 100 underage delinquents in lock-up are being sent to the ground. He could get a seat too, and go with them. And all - all Bellamy has to do is shoot the Chancellor._

So he does.

He shoots the Chancellor, and sneaks onto the dropship in his guard uniform.

He tries to convince himself that he’s only going for his sister - and it has nothing to do with a blue-eyed-blonde-haired Princess he befriended when he was thirteen.

_But deep inside, he knows better._


End file.
